


The Cellist

by mynameisserket



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, M/M, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisserket/pseuds/mynameisserket
Summary: Kylo learns to play cello. Hux learns to play Kylo.





	The Cellist

"I'm out of cigarettes."

Hux's whisper was the only thing that was audible in the entire room, fuck, even the entire west wing of the company. He sighed to himself as he checked the time on his wristwatch, blinking a few times to avoid staring directly into what his sleep deprived mind showed as Salvadore Dali's 'The Persistence of Memory'. He made out the rotating arrows and concluded it was almost 3 a.m, turning his head around to notice that everyone, literally everyone had went home. Well, what else were they supposed to be doing on a Thursday night? The only active thing other than his laptop and desk lamp was the flickering light in the hallway, for it also seemed to Hux like it was going to give up on him and die out.

He looked back at his empty cigarette pack, shaking it one more time for good measure in case he hadn't seen correctly. But, the red packet was indeed empty and he crushed it in his hand out of annoyance, throwing it towards the trashcan. He missed his target, but didn't seem to bother standing up and throwing it again. His desk was littered with half-read papers of contracts the First Order had to sign, sheets of bills stacked up on his left side while on his right lay an ashtray that had more ash around it than inside of it. The cursor in the email he was writing was still blinking on the monitor, mocking Hux's pitiful life as he set his head in his hands.

He hadn't gotten two hours of sleep this entire week. He was taking up extra hours so he could pay off last month's electricity bill and this month's water bill, which reminded him just how much Brendol owned and just how much Armitage wasn't going to inherit. He was still slowly, but surely, leeching off his bank account, but after noticing that his father had seen the major pulling out his credit, he had locked the account out, leaving Hux with no money whatsoever. That's why he was living from check to check, using the money he got to pay his bills, buy cigarettes and buy food for Milicent. He was already stealing the liquor as it was from his downtown supermarket.

3 minutes had passed when he finally found the strength to lift his head up again, red circles around his jade eyes while the dark bags underneath persisted like dirt to the underside of a pebble. He licked his chapped lips and moved his fingers quickly over the laptop, trying to finish off those 2-3 sentences that were left before he would send the email to his fellow managers in the company. For someone currently ranking assistant manager, his pay was weak, and he knew why.

He clicked the 'send' button without really reading through to check for mistakes, closing the window and shutting the laptop as he sighed and leaned against the mahogany chair. His back was sore and aching next to his spine rings, making him wince and rub at his right side. He was getting even thinner as the minute passed, assuming that it was coming from working 13 hours a day and consuming at least 5 black coffee mugs on an empty stomach. His metabolism was fucked by now, as every proper meal he got into his system was quickly rejected in the form of vomit or a bathroom break. He was fine living off of nicotine anyways, that's the closest he could get to relief at this miserable point in his life.

Hux stood up, his joints crying in agony as he collected the paperwork he had been doing all damn day and taking his trash to throw it out. The lamp was overheating when he turned it off, to the point where he burned his fingertips when he touched the metal. He was supposed to take this to head office, the reason he was so tired and broke.

A snarl settled on his lips as he made his way down that broken down corridor, ridden with punch marks on the wall and the occasional blood splatter from said punches. He didn't enjoy Ren, didn't enjoy his presence, didn't enjoy his existence. He was the reason that he was still so low on the food chain even if he slaved away like a dog for this workplace, he was the reason Hux still hadn't gotten that raise, he was the absolute reason of Hux's every problem. Kylo Ren was the most vile, despicable, childish man he had seen in all his decades of living and he wished to never see the man's face, yet he always did. On a daily basis, reporting to Snoke.

He didn't particularly understand Ren and his annoying habits of breaking into an anger tantrum every time something didn't work well for him. He didn't try to as well, as he had stopped himself from pouring rat poison into his coffee every time he needed to bring it to his highness. He saw himself as something grand, something unexplainable and the only thing Hux couldn't explain about that anger prone twat was how his hair stayed so luscious every time he saw him.

Hux was standing in front of Kylo's office, holding his hand up in a fist as he tried to bring himself to knock. He could see the light shining from underneath the metal door, shining on the polished toes of his shoes. Hux took in a few short breaths before willing his last awake cells to knock on the door, but as soon as his knuckles touched the door, his knocking was muffled by the sound of an ear-scraping D note falsely played.

Hux waited out, out of sheer curiosity of what the ever loving fuck was going on in Ren's office, before he lifted his hand to knock again. At the exact moment, his attempt was killed by the screech of an A note, making him wince terribly. What was going on?

He tested his luck with his hand on the cold doorknob, exhaling before slowly, gently craning the doorknob and pushing the door open. For once, the door wasn't locked. Maybe Ren thought he was all alone in the building? Hux blinked a few times to adjust his vision to the barely lit room, watching from the little crack he made from pushing the door open.

Kylo was sitting on his leather chair in the middle of the room with his laptop open on the desk, holding what seemed like a - Hux wasn't really going blind, was he? - cello in between his legs. The laptop was showing a note sheet, tempting Kylo to continue trying to play. Hux wasn't astonished, in fact he was more confused and curious as to when Kylo acquired a taste for classical music, let alone a cello. And it wasn't a 3/4 cello, mind you, it was a full sized 4/4 cello. Kylo was holding the bow towards the top of the string instrument, leaning forward to probably read what note was coming next. Hux was still way too interested to find out where this was heading to try and knock on the door or clear his throat to catch the other's attention.

Kylo looked unruly, tired even. His white button-up was constricting around his broad shoulders but the first few buttons on his chest were undone. Hair a wavy mess, barely tied back into a ponytail that seemingly had given up from constricting his strands of raven hair. He was turned with his side towards Hux, but was completely enamored into his attempt at playing the cello to even notice Hux from his peripheral vision. Usually Ren was one of the psychic kinds to hear footsteps from the beginning of his hall and expect everything to come, but right now he was stripped of that power. He was basically sweating under stress as Armitage could make out, adjusting the bow constantly against the strings of the cello and looking at it from every angle.

The next note that came was a blow to Armitage's hearing, making him scrunch his nose up. It was an attempt at what the thinner man thought was a F natural, but considering he was touching the string with his pinkie, it made a weasel like F sharp spring into the air. Kylo's brows furrowed and he tried again, this time croaking out a sound that was neither sharp nor natural, it was plain wrong.

Hux watched as Kylo fumed with anger, grabbing a hold of the elegant bow with his large hand and handling it as rough as he could, scraping the strings of the cello with as much force as he could muster. The instrument was crying, weeping in broken notes and filling the room with sobs. Kylo was clenching his jaw tightly, his knuckle was turning white. At last, when Hux thought that the strings would finally give up and break, Kylo stopped, throwing the bow on the ground a few feet away from him. He sunk his face into shaking hands his shoulders trembling. Hux felt something pull inside of him, a string like the ones on the cello that made him feel uneasy being an audience to Ren.

He had never really looked more human than in this moment that was shown in front of the ginger, stripped down of his power and rage. He was failing at something, for once in his life. Hux should've felt accomplished, should've felt proud he knew something more than Ren, that he could boast while Ren was struggling to hit even the simplest note. But, that moment of pride didn't come to his heart, but rather, guilt, pity? He didn't know and couldn't identify this strange feeling towards the dark haired man, finding himself having opened the door almost completely so he can stare at Ren's breakdown.

Hux knew how to play the cello, and the violin. It was one of those things that he was good at. It was also one of the things he almost abandoned ever since he left Brendol's house. It was an act that Brendol made him pursue since he was at least 10 years old, looking to make him useful for at least showing off in front of his work friends whenever they visited his house in the town of Arkanis. Hux could remember clearly now, when he saw the cello, the years spent practicing and perfecting every note on that damned thing until his thumbs bled and his neck developed an aching that couldn't be cured for weeks. He felt like he was staring straight into those memories now, reminiscing of Brendol sitting on his favourite spot in the living room with suited men and women sitting around him, all concentrated on a young Armitage playing one of the stringed instruments for their entertainment. He knew that the people he was forced to play for did not understand one thing about notes and sheets and Schubert, and enjoyed his playing as if he was doing it willingly. Only Armitage knew the beating he would suffer if during his playing he played the wrong note or smiled the wrong way at his audience. He looked down at his hands as if he could still see the marks on his palms, shuddering just from the thought.

He connected these memories to the sight he was seeing and what he was feeling, what other logical explanation could be given as to why Hux was not indulging in this moment of weakness other than him knowing the pain of failure? His hands still held onto the papers tightly until his palm started sweating. Kylo had raised his head from his hands and there were tears the size of raindrops rolling down his cheeks.

"The reason why your notes aren't manifesting well is because you're holding the bow wrong," Hux stated, breaking the thick silence in the room and wincing internally at the shocked glare Ren gave him with his bloodied eyes. Hux only continued towards the desk, feeling Kylo stare at him as if he was the scum of the Earth. Hux ignored this feeling of insecurity and set the papers down, turning on his heel to look at Kylo who was frantically wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "You're supposed to hold the pencil between the second joint of your middle finger and the tip of your thumb. Then, you have to pay care to set just how much fingers you need on the strings to make a good note come out. And not just a good one, a correct one."

Hux turned to look at the screen, reading the title of the piece before sighing to himself. Kylo was clearing his throat harshly, adjusting his shirt and buttoning up the collar as to make himself more presentable. "So what? You came here to laugh in my face and sneer because I can't hold a fucking bow right?" He snaps, fumbling with the last button and feeling his fingers give up by themselves. Armitage couldn't control his eyes at this point and they were rolling before he knew it, bringing his hand up to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. He still didn't understand why he was wasting his time with an obviously distressed and mad Ren.

"I'm not here for that. I was bringing you the paperwork you so carelessly slipped onto me a few hours ago and I was wishing to log off for the night. If you hadn't noticed, the entire world is asleep except for us." He broadly waves his hand towards the room, before setting it on the desk to stable himself. When he didn't get an answer and got bored of staring at Kylo's back, he pushed himself forward and took a few steps before he was in front of Ren, kneeling down to pick up the bow and the discarded cello. He noticed that Kylo was ready to burst at him for touching his belongings but Hux made it clear he wasn't meaning harm, standing up. He had to stand, as the instrument was too large for him to be comfortable to play sitting. He adjusted the wooden bow and set his chin against the top of the cello gently, enough to lean but not to touch. He looks up to Ren who still resorted on looking at the black carpet beneath his feet, finding it much more interesting.

"You were trying to do 'The Swan'. It's a complicated piece." Hux starts, before he closes his eyes and revisits the sheets he had memorized from his younger days. His fingers, trained, delicate, toyed to get used to the feeling of the strings, before he took in a short breath and started playing. The notes were flowing out, unbroken and gentle under Hux's touch, almost like a lover knowing where to put his hands to make his partner moan. Hux furrowed his brows as he listened to his own small mistakes but he never stopped playing, delicate bow dancing on the strings.

"You're not butchering an animal, Ren." Hux says, opening his eyes as he plays. He finds Ren staring at him, mouth gently opened and brows relaxed, shoulders slumped to show curiosity Hux hasn't seen from someone in years. It makes Hux waver but he doesn't stop, yet continues threading on. "You're playing an instrument, learning it's structure. You're weaving and threading and no one knows your wool better than you do. It's a relaxing dance, and you should follow the rhythm. This isn't a competition," Hux plays out the last few notes before straightening up, setting the bow down by his side. "This is a creation."

Ren doesn't find words inside him to answer, so he resorts to looking dumbfounded and uneasy. Hux can spot the tips of his ears turning red and he looks away as Armitage sets the instrument close to him. Ren seems like he's tearing up again underneath all those black curls, resisting the urge to blink. Hux handed the bow to Ren, holding it in front of his chest with a distance of an inch between Kylo's collarbone and the tip of the bow.

"Why do you want to learn cello?" Hux asks, gently. He feels like he's looking at a man he doesn't know. His eyes dance around his shrinking form, his trembling hand as he takes the bow. Hux can tell he feels ashamed and degraded, doe eyes not meeting jade as he fidgets and avoids answering. Armitage kneeled down to forcibly look at Kylo, looking at his reddened eyes and pale complexion.

"My grandmother was..an excellent musician.." He shudders, letting himself go again as he saw there was no avoiding this meeting of his true self. He felt exposed and positively naked, in front of a man that Snoke felt was only a rabid cur that fell into the First Order's hands. Armitage pursed his lips and reached his hand out towards Kylo's, setting it so he can hopefully calm him. This wasn't usual, wasn't their line and way of dealing with eachother. Kylo seemed to notice and catch on pretty quickly, but he was still being stubborn. Hux straightened up again and ran a hand through his messy hair, looking through the large window which presented only night lights and a dark, star littered sky.

"Stand up." Armitage ordered, and he was glad Kylo complied. The taller man stood and he stared at Hux with words stuck in his throat but not daring to spill, looking at the ginger like a kicked puppy. Hux avoided his eyes as much as he could and he took the cello, handing it to Kylo before turning a circle around him and standing behind.

He gently but securely pressed against Kylo's back, feeling the muscles tense as he wrapped his arms around the man and brought them in front. He set his paler palms over Kylo's mark ridden ones, feeling the veins move whenever Kylo adjusted his fingers. Kylo was breathing heavily, whether from the close touch he was having with his coworker or his recent episode, but the hands over his were calming him. "Set your hand like I told you to."

Kylo listened and held the bow a little softer than before, while his other hand gently pressed the strings on top. Hux was guiding his hands, brows furrowed as he tried to maneuver with the large man. He could feel Kylo's heat radiate on his own form. "Relax," Hux murmurs, bringing the hand holding the bow back and pushing it forward, while with the other he urged Ren to press harder on the strings. The notes weren't perfect, but they were better than before, making Kylo show only a hint of a smile as he got a desired result.

Hux couldn't avoid his own hard beating heart whenever he felt Kylo exhale and inhale. He felt like Kylo had the lungs of a whale with how much breath he took in, but he also felt that his own shortage of breath was because he never exercised more than walking from home to work and his excessive smoking of cigarettes. Maybe this was what a healthy human breathed like.

The gentle tones that they played weren't close to 'The Swan' but they were mostly a build-up for anyone who wished to try and play that piece. Kylo didn't seem to mind, as his face was starting to light up just at the music which was coming from his fingers. Hux couldn't help but feel the warmth that Ren was exuding was warming his chest as well, making him shuffle nervously. Kylo was so much more enthralling up close, skin covered in beauty marks Hux was itching to trace and a profile to rival Adonis. Hux started stammering and the notes weren't as steady as before, but he quickly picked it up when he felt himself slipping.

"How did you learn to play like this?" Ren finally asks, hitting a sharp G note that made both of them sigh adoringly. Hux pressed the side of his jaw to Ren's arm as he watched what he was doing, careful not to slip.

"My father enrolled me for classes when I was young. It's one of the only things he cared to put effort into when it came to me." Hux let out a dry laugh and the melody took a more depressing turn, making Kylo slow down. "I've been playing for 20 years. Cello is not an easy instrument you can learn yourself."

After a few moments, Kylo willed himself to stop, and Hux felt Ren turning to face him. Hux was ready to be hit with the questions about his father, which made him bite his lip nervously, looking away towards the door as a sure means of an escape. Kylo looked at him, breath hitting Hux's face and being enraptured by Kylo's scent in general: a thick scent of honeydew, mint and rich coconut. Hux looked anywhere but the other man's face, feeling anxiety bubble up. Why did he open up about Brendol? Why was he so intrigued by this man he was hating just half an hour ago? Why was this need to teach someone who was screwing his life like this almost threatening?

If Hux was honest with himself, he knew why. He knew exactly why these few weeks he has been trying to forget Ren and trying to pin the blame on him. He knew it was Snoke who was toying with their paychecks and not Ren. He knew that Ren was constantly trying to deal with his own traumas and Hux with his own, but Armitage was so focused on Ren that he was convinced he was out to destroy his life. In reality, Hux had been falling in love, with someone he didn't understand, someone he didn't wish to see away for far too long. He had always just had flings in his life, never really actual infatuation with someone. In his head, currently, he was replaying all those times he was curled up on his sofa with Milicent close by, straddling a pot of noodles and watching a sappy love movie in his crappy apartment. He understood that what he was lacking was love and attention, and whatever attention Ren gave to him, negative or positive, was taken as attention from Armitage.

"Then I'd appreciate a teacher." Kylo responded, making Armitage look up at him again. His coffee eyes were obstructed by strands of hair, lips pressed into a gentle glint of a smile.

Hux didn't care that it was passing 4 a.m. Hux didn't care that he couldn't basically stand on his legs from exhaustion. If it was a one night fling, that's what he wanted right now.

His hands went up sporadically, grasping the sides of Kylo's face gently as he pulled him down into a kiss. His eyes didn't close, as he wanted to watch how the other would react. He wanted to see if it would be truly reciprocated, or if Ren just didn't feel the same way. Hux's heart was unraveling when he saw those brown eyes lowering from hooded to closed completely, starting to give in and starting to kiss back. At first, the kiss was a bit slower and an experiment, to see how the water felt. Hux had heard rumors that Kylo was both straight and gay, which confused the living hell out of him, but he always pretended like he didn't care. This was pretty self explanatory, in Armitage's eyes.

Kylo's hands went down from Hux's spine towards his hipbones, touching gently before those touches turned possessive and grabby, like a child pulling at a toy. Hux gasped, letting his mouth open and fall slack jawed from Kylo's handling. Kylo smiled a little into the kiss, pressing his hot tongue inside the inviting warmth. Hux fell victim to the long touches and heavy breathes, opening his eyes and closing them rhythmically whenever he felt it best. Somehow, whenever he opened his eyes, he was met with Kylo's dark ones, blinking slowly underneath thick eyelashes. Kylo would press a gentler kiss whenever that happened, as if it were a staple of something, kissing at either Hux's cupid's bow or the edge of his mouth.

Cello forgotten, together with any words shared before, Kylo was leading Hux back into the desk hastily. The desk was cleared almost by magic, as Kylo swiped with his hand over any papers that found themselves in his way and shut off the laptop lazily. It fell perfectly on the sofa next to it, unharmed. Hux found the quickening pace maddening, making him hang onto Kylo even more, slipping his tongue against the other's in the blur of the moment. He felt his ass press into the edge of the desk and he made the conscious decision to jump up and sit onto it, with the help of Kylo's strong hands.

Kylo ducked his head under Hux's chin, making the ginger hiss out a curse and let out a breathy moan when Kylo opened his mouth and lapped at Hux's adam's apple. It was almost sinful how good Kylo was making this feel, doing such a good job of unraveling Hux's layers and watching him come undone. Hux stressed in the back of his mind that his scruff he hadn't had the time to shave off was bothering Kylo, but he didn't seem to complain. Kylo continued kissing until there was nothing to kiss left because of Hux's tightly buttoned shirt, making him straighten up to start fixing that little problem. Hux waited, panting, watching Kylo struggle with the tiny buttons in his calloused hands. When they finally budged, Kylo practically ripped Hux's shirt open and continued kissing the places on his body he couldn't reach before, making Hux throw his head back and whine.

This was not the way Hux planned to spend his night. He had planned to go home, greet a sleepy Milicent on the couch, curl up in his uniform into his bed and fall asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. He didn't know he would encounter himself with a situation where he would be getting rutted into by the dark haired beauty from work. He especially didn't think he would be being laid while sober.

Kylo was already stripping himself of his upper shirt when Hux decided it was time to take up a little initiative. He took Ren's wrists in his own and pulled him forward into another heated kiss, tilting his head as Ren grunted and tried to wriggle his wrists. Hux used his elasticity and flexibility to pull himself up using Ren's shoulders when he let go of his wrists, turning them around and pushing Kylo onto the desk. His eyes widened when he realized that they had switched places under Hux's will, making him try and put up a fight. Try was the key word here, because both of them knew that if Kylo really wanted to, Hux would be under him for the remainder of their session with no place to budge. It turned Kylo on, watching Hux climb up onto the end of the desk where Ren's legs were dangling, strands of orange hair falling against his sweating forehead.

"Have you ever been ridden, boy?" Hux whispers without breath, sitting up on Kylo's still clothed erection, stretching his torso like a cat. Kylo stared at him from underneath and laughed a little, showing small dimples that made Hux's stomach turn for the better. Hux ground his hips down into Kylo and Kylo decided it was time to answer, shaking his head a little. "Not by a ginger." Hux grinned a little uncharacteristically, the way that made him look like either a maniac or the most sex crazed person in the world. Hux felt Kylo throb under him. "Would you like to be?"

Kylo pulled Hux low as an answer, battling around with the constricting pants so he could hopefully get some friction. Hux was already unbuttoning his own jeans in response to their constriction, sucking on Kylo's lower lip. It was a freeing act to get rid of the remainder of their clothing, letting Hux writhe around and roll his hips like a boneless snake on top of the modern Adonis. Kylo was moaning sweetly under him, his erection pressing against Hux's as small beads of precum were starting to roll down his length. Hux was furrowing his brows whenever he couldn't get a grunt from Kylo, but that was because the younger man was very closed off and didn't make any sounds. He did make sounds, however, when Hux leaned down and licked around Ren's nipple.

"Do you have anything here or are we gonna use spit?" Hux asked, squinting his eyes in the dark. Ren stared at him as if he didn't seem to understand, but then nodded enthusiastically, nodding to the side. "There's some l-lotion under the desk.." Hux nods gently and started palming with his hand around under the desk for a drawer, which he found thankfully in record time. He poured some in his hand and spread it out, before starting to palm Ren's dick. That pulled a satisfactory response from Ren, making him round his lips and close his eyes. Hux knew this would be etched into his head for a while.

When he felt like the lotion was enough to not put him into pain, Hux set aside the bottle and looked back at an expecting and waiting Ren. This was their dance, their music. Their breathing was coordinated, almost by the will of something they couldn't see, and for a moment there, Hux got lost. He got lost into the pleasure and pain when he was lowering himself onto Ren, watching him squirm and feeling his hands burn onto his slender thighs. He felt like their pulse was working together, working against them. He knew this wouldn't feel the same, he wouldn't feel the same after.

Hux started riding him, professionally, rolling full circles around Ren's cock. He was hitting every place he could possibly imagine, hitting spots he didn't know were real inside of him. Ren was rolling his eyes so far back he looked like he would pass out any second. The tempo went faster and faster, harder and pounding in their ears like a quickly paced cello concert. Hux felt like the bow in every respect. Ren was pushing up to meet Hux every time and the desk was surely going to be giving out if it were wooden. Thank God it was metal.

Their concert went on and on until Hux couldn't take the build up in his stomach. His thighs were shaking and he was out of breath, his entire body shaking from his impending orgasm. Hux went for a few more thrusts before he gave way for the blinding explosion to take over him, making him clench around Ren and stop moving so he can push himself down as deeply as possible. He heard the most lovely groan come out of the younger man's lips and he felt himself shake even harder when Kylo emptied himself inside of Hux, arching his back off the desk. Sometimes it was fun having a full set of lungs.

Hux fell forward onto Kylo and panted, his body giving out and making way for Kylo to touch him if he had any energy left, play with him like clay. Hux pressed a gentle kiss on Ren's collarbone and Kylo made a small chore to run his hand through Hux's hair, making the ginger purr gently.

"When's the next lesson?" Kylo asked.

"Whenever you want."


End file.
